


杀手3

by April_Sun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>被秒删~搬过来~<br/>对于我，又是一次绝对爆字数~咋写写不完~<br/>喜欢这篇的亲爱的们~求lof上聊天~么么哒~</p>
    </blockquote>





	杀手3

**Author's Note:**

> 被秒删~搬过来~  
> 对于我，又是一次绝对爆字数~咋写写不完~  
> 喜欢这篇的亲爱的们~求lof上聊天~么么哒~

第三章

什琴斯尼起开一瓶啤酒，冰凉的液体一瞬间灌进喉咙。喝干了咂咂嘴，他转向左手的另一瓶。‘又不是酒鬼！’什琴斯尼这样定义自己，只是瞅了眼，便放回到冰箱。那是属于另一个人的份儿，他把他拿出来，仅仅是因为他忘记了：莱万今天不在。

今天是球赛之夜，不值班、没有突发情况或紧急任务时，什琴斯尼和莱万都会尽量推了应酬、同事聚餐，选择回家看场无论什么联赛无论哪里在踢的比赛。没法儿只追着一家俱乐部跑，警察公务的坏处，真遗憾。

现在，特意买的高清体育频道正直播着英超联赛，阿森纳对切尔西。往常这个时候，俩人一早儿就窝在过于柔软、料子有些不对劲的小沙发里对着电视叫囔。茶几上，必定凌乱的摆着一打喝完的空瓶，手中再握着一个，专供气急了时向外撒酒用。毕竟，几场里总会有幸碰到中意的球队在比赛，阿森纳正是其中之一。

对于常规娱乐活动被打断，什琴斯尼没表现出太多遗憾，因为莱万正处于某种关键时刻。刚做结的案子是起连环杀人案，死者大多是被残虐致死的花季少女，她们的四肢在间隔的几天中，被分别砍下，线上交易给各种恋足恋手癖。现场阴暗血腥，杀手又毫无悔改之意，甚至传闻陪审团被律师以精神病等说辞游说，不日就会判凶手从最严密的监狱转往低等级的精神病院看押。总总一切，似乎唤起了莱万对从前类似案件的记忆，不堪重负的他正接受局里心理医生格策的帮助。

格策算是年少成名，17岁就在心理界崭露头角，是局里特意从邻省调来帮助警队成员的。有时，他还兼顾犯罪心理分析，什琴斯尼就上过他给警局同事开的相关课程。对于莱万寻求其治疗一事，什琴斯尼很高兴，没几个警察愿意承认自己内心的脆弱，不过任谁都知道，硬抗从来不会有一个好结果。

 

‘莱万有了爱慕者。’这本是什琴斯尼为调侃在案发现场外捧着一小束兰花，茫然无措的莱万而编出的瞎话，现在竟然成真了。什琴斯尼亲眼看着那有一点点可爱样子的莱万，正一步步走向他爱慕者的怀抱，即便那人从未露面。莱万一定觉得‘害羞’的对方很有趣，什琴斯尼知道，而那些被莱万自然而习惯的接受了的，不知道从哪里送来的酒、花束，都让什琴斯尼涌起彻查清楚的冲动。那可是他的好兄弟，万一是有意杀害警察的家伙设下的陷阱怎么办？万一他接到的礼物被放了炸弹怎么办？

“你想太多了沃伊，不会有事的。”莱万在发觉他的烦恼后笑着说，充满了对神秘人的包容。什琴斯尼试着忽略掉，而他的心此后时常感觉悬在空中。

 

莱万又错过了一场比赛，什琴斯尼绝不会承认自己一个人坐在沙发上是在为这事儿喝闷酒，错都在阿森纳！输给摩纳哥，哥们儿你是在开玩笑么？没等什琴斯尼从主队惨败的精神恍惚中回过神来，就接到了队长默特萨克的电话。

疑似‘替天行道’的杀手又作案了。同警局的罗伊斯警探从朋友家归来的路上，迎面撞上了个带面具的怪人。擦身而过没走几步，正疑惑着，就听到不远处的房子传来尖叫。后来才知道，是被害人邻居的狗顺着过大的血腥味钻到了被害人屋内，可把主人害惨了。无论怎样，对于凶手来说，作案现场这次被发现的太快，也太早。

罗伊斯面对突发事件的反映速度堪称警界标杆，当他听到“杀人了”的叫喊后立刻掉头，一边追击面具人一边打电话给相熟的同事。罗伊斯爆发力惊人，一直是警局百米记录的保持者，长跑测试也只输给过重案1组的莱万。他本以为凭借此和对地形的熟悉，会很快抓到人，却没想到对方耐力十足，又极其灵巧。在连续翻越了两道墙、三次徒手攀爬、多次高空着陆和长距离高速奔跑后，快要累断气的罗伊斯终于在躲闪对方推倒的垃圾桶时崴了脚，一头栽进散开的垃圾堆。

 

什琴斯尼接到电话时，罗伊斯大概刚追击失败，队长命令全队集合到案发现场。作为搭档，什琴斯尼给莱万打了电话。

没人接。

没有等待，什琴斯尼抓起椅背上的外套动身。

车子快开到地点时，莱万打了回来，即便对方极力控制，什琴斯尼仍旧能在他的言语中捕捉到疲惫，快速短暂的呼吸费了一阵功夫，才被长长的吁气控制，就像刚结束一场马拉松比赛。等什琴斯尼说到地点，莱万才来了精神，表示马上就到，因为心理医生格策的家就在附近，自己则刚巧结束治疗。

‘不论怎样，别被默特萨克逮到不到岗就好。’

那时，这个想法占去了什琴斯尼大部分的注意力。

 

什琴斯尼再一次仔细对比‘面具侠’不同案发现场的照片。面具侠，真愚蠢。这是媒体给那杀手的新称呼，有多少称赞的意味在里面什琴斯尼可不想知道，还是查案要紧。这一天天钻研下来，球赛错过了不知多少，倒是觉得自己快与杀人者融为一体了。什琴斯尼怀疑，这第四、第六个案子，凶手换了人。现场的出血量较少、割人下刀切中要害，甚至连折磨人的手段，似乎都更透着一层阴暗。就好像，前一个家伙犹豫着，在被害人的哀号中忍住颤抖，多余的血腥是他忏悔的弥撒，自知有罪却从无法停手；后一个干净利落、没有情感、不享受虐杀的乐趣，也不在意无用的眼泪。

这绝不是模仿作案，也不像突然兴起的杀手比拼，倒像是老师在为出错的学生引路，安慰他的不安，教导他的进步。  
什琴斯尼看着照片，不知道这两个杀手哪个更让他感到害怕。

 

他将这个想法说给莱万听，正旋风一样翻找东西的莱万，随着他平静的分析动作渐渐僵硬下来。

“我的天，快别说了！光画面我就不想回顾，你的文字解说想象空间更大！”莱万皱着眉抱怨，“你还吃得下饭么？”

“已经饿了几天了，”什琴斯尼指指自己桌面上四散各处、长相一样、余食极多的快餐盒，“我们加班这么久，天天吃中国快餐，还有什么素食豆腐！佩尔简直是疯了！”

“不管怎样，我们的主方向仍旧是一名凶手，我也倾向于此…”莱万又开始翻找，“你一定是这几天对着恶心的图片看太多，才产生这么多奇怪的想法。”

“这要归功于马里奥教的好。”什琴斯尼只这样说，没有反驳。

“所以，还是要交给专家，”莱万建议，“一个杀手就要吓死我了，还两个！搞什么鬼，沃伊！去休息吧好么？今天我替你值班。”

“不，我没事，不再看这些狗屎了，”什琴斯尼把图片收拾齐整放回档案夹，“下楼吃个正经的晚餐，楼下的subway据说正打折。”

“哦，这就是你的正菜了？真可怜，啧啧啧。”莱万从僵硬中恢复，调侃起什琴斯尼。

“要不要我帮你带点儿？”

“帮我找到我的项链，亲爱的，我就跟你一起下去。”莱万已经将翻找的战火烧到了什琴斯尼的桌子上。

“也许掉在家里了。”什琴斯尼说，边把手伸进自己仔裤的口袋，一条样式简洁的银色兰花项链正妥妥的塞在那。

而莱万，并没有理会什琴斯尼的回答，直到对方带着三明治返回，仍在办公室锲而不舍的翻找。

 

当晚，没等莱万到，什琴斯尼就被默特萨克赶进了现场。发现挂在张牙舞爪木质艺术品上的闪亮东西像莱万的项链时，什琴斯尼眼疾手快的摘了下来，确认了兰花背面的名字缩写。之后，他便背对着屋内一众警察，直起身，镇定大方的往衣袋藏。

这事发生之初，什琴斯尼把自己的状态定义为：完全懵懂。大脑有好一段时间处于空白。见到莱万时，就好像自己正飘在云端看大地，一句话也不敢讲一句话也说不出，像条尾巴一样跟在他身后，莱万走到哪，他就尾随到哪。

回家倒头一觉睡到被队长的电话骂醒，来警局的路上，什琴斯尼的脑子才恢复了高速运转。莱万和被害人认识么？如果认识接到电话时就该对地点做出‘离格策不远’之外的反映啊！就算真是好友没讲，凭他项链从不离身这点，也说不过去。唯一的解释，是他一定与被害者有牵连，不一定指这场谋杀，说不好什么麻烦。

‘他大概有苦衷。’什琴斯尼这样想，摸摸放项链的地方，决定先私下问问看。他还是很相信莱万的人品。

 

结果开了例会，警局的名声在摔坏的边缘岌岌可危，局长大发雷霆，所有警员都加大了工作量，能派上街的人都出动了。涉路障、排查可疑人车辆、突袭小旅馆、夜场…没多久，局里的临时监狱就被小偷、皮条客、非法滞留人员、地区毒贩头目什么的挤满，要说真正的杀手，估计连边儿也没摸到。莱万和什琴斯尼也被分别安排了任务，跑访目击证人，询问法医意见，反复核查证据，探寻被害者在另一个省的家人、巧妙地套出些新鲜事儿。几天下来没见到一面，相信莱万的心，也在这期间被无意间蹦出的条条证据磨没了。

除了找到的项链，首先证据来源于警探罗伊斯。什琴斯尼在警局大厅做短暂休息时遇到了对他手机铃声感兴趣的罗伊斯。

“那是哪家足球俱乐部的队歌么？一直在念名字，太有趣了。”罗伊斯满脸好奇。

一直念名字？真是奇特的称赞。

“你忽略了其中‘创造奇迹、旷世奇才’这样的歌词，”什琴斯尼回答，“你应该听听莱万的手机铃，比我的球队喊得大声多了！”

什琴斯尼很快搜出一个‘南部之星’放给罗伊斯，却换来一阵沉默。

“怎么了？”

“在追击疑犯时，有同样的音乐从他那传过来，大概也是他的手机响。”

“面具杀手竟然也是拜仁球迷，哈哈哈。”什琴斯尼心“咯噔”一下，表面上却笑的开怀。

“可不是！等等，这算条线索么？可以写在疑犯侧写中吧！”

“别想。侧写他是个球迷能有什么用？你要愿意，就去局长那碰碰运气。”什琴斯尼下意识的说，这并不是阻拦，不过就事论事。

 

接着的重击来源于心理医生格策。那时还没琢磨出双人犯罪想法的什琴斯尼，受在外调查赶不回来取密封心理报告的莱万所托，见了格策。

“罗伯特怎么样，他现在还好么？”警察见了心理医生都恨不得绕道走，再加上隐私原因，即使很关心莱万的心理健康状况，但这也是什琴斯尼第  
一次向格策询问起自己的搭档。

“他好不好你不清楚？他是你的搭档。”小胖子医生塞着甜甜圈，心气有点不顺的反问。

“我是说他的心理状况，他已经在你这里做了很久治疗了。”

“五个月前就结束了，”格策舔舔手指，又拿起另一个，“糖浆的，耶，宝贝！”

“那这报告…”什琴斯尼不明白了。

“是近期按规矩做的卷面测试抽查，我们没面对面聊天。他合格了。而且我得说，从结果看，他比五个月前放松多了，他…”

“上礼拜五你在哪儿？”什琴斯尼粗暴的打断了格策的话。

“你在审问我吗？”格策皱眉。

“这很重要，抱歉。上礼拜五晚十一时，你在哪儿？”

“在家和男友吃甜甜圈，你知道那个男朋友，他回去的路上还帮忙抓了面具杀手！”格策越说声音越高，随着糖浆甜甜圈的落地，一路奔向歇斯底里。

“这是出了什么事！”罗伊斯从格策背后赶过来问，没等什琴斯尼解释，便冲着格策安慰到，“没事，我还买了蓝莓馅儿的。”

什琴斯尼则趁着这个时机，落荒而逃。

 

项链、手机铃声、气喘吁吁的回电、那些谎称做治疗而消失的夜晚，即便什琴斯尼有千万个不相信莱万是凶手的理由，在证据面前也无丝毫作用。他带着最后一点希望，用双人作案的想法试探莱万，却看到他的停顿、他的紧张和无端的制止…至此，什琴斯尼已经很确定，两人中，那个带着犹豫和人性的杀手不出他人，只能是他的好友。

什琴斯尼想找格策核实想法，没料到关键时刻他去了华盛顿参加每年一次的犯罪心理界讨论会。

‘只能靠自己了嘛？我真的要去戳穿我的朋友么？在这么多同僚面前！’什琴斯尼不断犹豫，在办公室里左右踱步。

‘我应该先跟他谈一谈，我应该先跟他谈一谈…’想起来容易，信心却一直无法积攒。真不知拾到莱万的项链，究竟是自己的幸运还是不幸，又是莱万的幸运还是不幸。

 

“什琴斯尼！”门口，同事突然推门大喊，“你不会相信的，面具杀手来自首了！”

什琴斯尼真切的感受了什么叫眼前一黑，他使劲眨眼，保持光线射入。同事不断在耳边催促他快走，而他根本挪不动脚步，似乎一路摸着墙，才能走到审讯室的监视间。门里熙熙攘攘，什琴斯尼穿不过去，也透不过气，干脆立住不动。天啊，这还太早，他根本没做好准备，去看那个人的脸出现在被审讯的一方。

 

红灯亮起，什琴斯尼深吸一口气，冲着审讯室，缓缓转过自己的头。


End file.
